


Tickle Me Pink

by oiivkawa



Series: To The Moon & Back [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: (a lil bit) - Freeform, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Humour, Kissing, M/M, Moving In Together, Romantic Fluff, Swearing, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, accidental kitchen fires, iwaizumi makes him relax a little, oikawa gets all stressed, their kitty makes a brief appearance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-04
Updated: 2018-01-04
Packaged: 2019-02-28 02:50:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13262052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oiivkawa/pseuds/oiivkawa
Summary: “Stop that,” Oikawa pouted, clearly upset at having been put off from littering Iwaizumi's neck in as many kiss marks and bites as he could.On any other occasion, Iwaizumi wouldn’t have been all that jilted but they were having Oikawa's brother over tomorrow. Just because he liked Iwaizumi didn’t mean that he liked seeing the evidence of their intimacy. As if all the talking-tos from Oikawa's father weren’t enough, Iwaizumi wasn’t sure he wanted Tetsu-nii to have more reason to scold them –him– either.“Stop what?” Iwaizumi asked innocently. He traced his thumb over the same spot, letting his other move up to the opposite side before he gently pushed them in again; this time, Oikawa was prepared but with the added pressure from Iwaizumi's second hand, it still made him jump.He glared down at Iwaizumi accusingly. “That!”“What?” Iwaizumi laughed, repeating the action.





	Tickle Me Pink

**Author's Note:**

> happy 1/4 day friends!! ✨ i've had this sitting in my drafts on my laptop for about two months and well, what better day to post it than today, amirite? 
> 
> to anyone who hasn't read the first fic in the series: i've tried to make this one so that it can work as a stand-alone. some parts still may be a little confusing, but it's mostly fluff lol c: that being said, i'd love it if you could read the first part all the same! <3 
> 
> to anyone who's back after reading the first part of the series: i love you all for still supporting me, thank you so much!! <3 you guys made my experience writing Coffee King amazing :*

There was nothing like the reality of coming home to Oikawa that made the end of the day that much sweeter. Ever since the start of the new school year, which hadn’t been all that long ago – only a week now, considering it was Friday and school had started on Monday – Iwaizumi had been in a continuously good mood.

Not only was he living with Oikawa, but he had brand new classes, which also meant no more dreadful, mandatory late evening tutorial. He supposed he wasn’t old enough to consider the night over at 7 pm, which was when his last class of the day had ended every Friday during his third year, but it  _did_  put a bit of a dent on his evening, having to plan everything around that time.

Especially because he didn’t have any other classes to fill the passing minutes with, during the rest of the day leading up to the tutorial, and Oikawa was usually busy until then too.

It was a good schedule for getting him up early and forcing him to spend time working on assignments that he had either procrastinated on during the week, or felt a burst of motivation to start the ones due next week early. With the promise of the weekend right around the corner, there was no way he was going to get any work done on Friday nights when he ended so late, so he tried to do as much as he could before then.

Somehow though, even with his last class of the week ending at 2 pm rather than 7 pm like it had last year, Iwaizumi didn’t think he was going to get much done on Fridays.

He had been lucky – or maybe unlucky – that while he had a long day on Fridays last year, Oikawa wasn’t exempt from that schedule. To his boyfriend’s credit though, he mostly chose to take on a later shift because of Iwaizumi, which was sweet, in all honesty, because it meant less distractions for Iwaizumi. 

Especially with the way his desire to see Oikawa grew with every passing day they spent together.

The journey from campus to his apartment wasn’t long at all – ten minutes on average – but with the promise of seeing Oikawa at home on his mind, somehow the walk seemed twice as long. The only thing he could think about was how given that this was the first week back from school, and the fact that now they were in their last year of university, the professors had relaxed on the homework  _just enough_  for them to be able to enjoy one last weekend together without any worries hounding over them.

With the thoughts of a good weekend on his mind, and seeing Oikawa the moment he got home, Iwaizumi was in a great mood, even if he was feeling like a timid high schooler with their first crush.

Something about Oikawa always did that to him, though. Despite the fact that they had been dating for almost a year now, Iwaizumi couldn’t get enough of  _how much_  he loved him. Oikawa was too dorky for his own good, and stupidly adorable on top of that, but every time he so much as  _breathed_ , it made Iwaizumi want to kiss him senseless.

He knew he had been smiling goofily to himself on the walk back from campus if the strange looks he received from people crossing his path were anything to go by; but he really didn’t care. It was with that same goofy smile that he slid his key into the lock, fully prepared to tackle Oikawa – who was more than likely busy prepping for their housewarming party – until he stepped away and took a proper break.

When Iwaizumi had left for class that morning, Oikawa was already up and fretting about groceries and making things look  _perfect_  – not that Iwaizumi could understand. The only people who were coming over tomorrow were their friends – whom Oikawa had known longer than Iwaizumi had so really, he shouldn’t have had anything to worry about – and Oikawa's older brother.

By now, Iwaizumi was on good terms with Tetsu-nii, and so Oikawa  _definitely_  didn’t have anything to worry about.

Still, being the anxious being that Oikawa was, craving perfection wherever he went, he had gotten up at an unreasonable hour to  _cook_. Iwaizumi kept the fact that he had heard Oikawa rustling the covers all night long thanks to his restlessness as well, rightfully hidden from his boyfriend. He didn’t need to give Oikawa a reason to freak out  _more_  than he already was.

The smile Iwaizumi had worn for the past ten minutes (and probably the entire day because he still wasn’t used to the idea of  _one_  home between the two of them) slipped right off his face in an instant, right before he was about to open the door to their apartment.

As soon as the sound of the smoke detector beeping filled his ears, Iwaizumi's brain had rewired his thoughts so that the only thing he could think about was making sure if Oikawa was okay.

Iwaizumi lodged the key into the lock – as if the harder he pushed would make the door open faster – jamming the key inside the keyhole for a few extra, unnecessary seconds before he threw open the door.

The first thing he noticed was the hazy grey smoke floating from the kitchen throughout the apartment, covering the genkan, which was in the hallway that led off from the kitchen, entirely. Once he had slipped his shoes off, and gotten past some of the coughing that the smoke he had filled his lungs with in his haste has caused, Iwaizumi spotted Oikawa, glaring up at the smoke detector accusingly as he wafted a blue hand towel beneath it to wade off some of the smoke.

Mochi was circling Oikawa, hissing up at the smoke detector angrily, and if it wasn’t for the fact that their fucking apartment was a hazy mess, Iwaizumi might have taken a moment to find amusement in the sight of both pet and owner sporting equally unamused expressions, like the smoke detector was the one at fault for  _warning them_.

Noticing that Oikawa and Mochi were okay though, Iwaizumi dropped his bag off near the couch before moving to open up as many windows as he could.

“Are you okay?” Iwaizumi asked anyway, making his way back to Oikawa.

He should have asked what had happened, but Iwaizumi had spent enough time with Oikawa to know that the disgruntled expression on his face was just a mask for the disappointment bubbling underneath. One wrong word from Iwaizumi, and he’d be spending too much time doing damage control for something that shouldn’t have happened in the first place.

“I’m  _fine_ , Iwa-chan,” Oikawa responded tetchily.

Iwaizumi crossed his arms disapprovingly. He watched Oikawa waft the air with the hand towel for a few more seconds, the air clearing up a little more with the windows open until he heard a small sniffle. He frowned, waiting for Oikawa to say something but of course, Oikawa was proud and stubborn, especially when he felt slighted, and he continued to dutifully waft the smoke out of their apartment, albeit with a little more blinking than he had been doing a few moments ago.

“Here, let me take over. Your eyes are red, you should go wash them out before they start to burn,” he compromised, ignoring Oikawa's fury and trying to combat it with a calm instead.

But if there was anything Oikawa was good at, it was seeing through people, and Iwaizumi he could see through the best. The moment Iwaizumi didn’t scold him for taking better care of himself, he  _knew_  that his boyfriend was just trying to avoid setting him off further, which managed to do exactly just that.

“I said I was  _fine_ ,” he repeated, voice growing increasingly louder with ever word. “I can clear the smoke from the apartment, it’s not that big of a deal that I need you watching over me like I’m going to fuck up again!” he snapped.

“Oikawa,” Iwaizumi said sternly, lips pressed into a thin line.

“ _What_?” he asked, avoiding all eye contact.

“Go wash your face,” Iwaizumi said again, voice firm and unyielding.

“I don’t need—”

“Go wash your face, Oikawa. I don’t care what you think you need; I’m telling you because I care about you and if you keep your head in that thick fog for any longer, your eyes are going to dry out,” he tried again, the second sentence coming out softer and significantly more resigned than his first.

But maybe that was a good thing though, because Oikawa continued to flail his arms for a few seconds, towel still in hand, directed at the smoke detector before he glanced down at Iwaizumi nervously, breaking his hardened composure. He threw the towel on the ground, lips curving down then pulling back up a couple of times like he was on the verge of saying something and stopping every single time.

Iwaizumi didn’t push him though; whatever Oikawa wanted to say to him didn’t matter at the moment. As long as he walked to the bathroom to take care of himself, Iwaizumi would be happy.

It took a few more seconds of Iwaizumi patiently waiting, arms having fallen down to his side from their earlier crossed position until Oikawa dropped down to pick up the hand towel he had thrown onto the ground out of anger and distress.

“Sorry, Iwa-chan,” he mumbled quietly, bottom lip jutting out despite his best efforts to maintain his composure.

It was a lost cause anyway: Iwaizumi could see through Oikawa just as well as Oikawa could see through him. Before Iwaizumi could protest that Oikawa didn’t need to  _apologize_ , least of all to him, Oikawa had briskly walked away in the direction of the bathroom.

The sound of the bathroom door slamming shut with a loud force made Iwaizumi flinch, but he supposed that this was better than Oikawa making stupidly inaccurate assumptions. He was broken out of his own thoughts about what he was supposed to do to coax Oikawa out of his bad mood by Mochi nuzzling her head against his leg, preening for attention.

“You only like me when Tooru’s mad, huh, you spoiled brat,” he sighed affectionately, bending down and scratching behind the kitten’s head with both hands. He picked her up when she mewled in satisfaction, moving her to her bed near the couch where she effectively curled up into a small ball.

Iwaizumi shook his head; if only Oikawa could be that easy to deal with. But then again, his personality was what made him  _Oikawa_ , and there was no other way Iwaizumi liked him best.

Once the living room was aired out, Iwaizumi moved to the kitchen, noticing the pile of dishes in the sink immediately. It seemed like Oikawa's big plans for cooking had panned out – or maybe not entirely. The fridge was mostly stocked with packed containers and pots of food they could warm up tomorrow for their guests, but the burnt batch of lemon squares lying in the pan on top of the oven didn’t exactly pass as edible.

Iwaizumi wrinkled his nose, peering down at the dessert bars carefully. They were blackened on the edges, burnt brown on top, and overall not appetizing, which he felt bad for thinking the moment the thought crossed his mind because Oikawa had obviously put a lot of effort into making them. He contemplated trying one; maybe they wouldn’t taste as bad as they looked, but for the sake of his stomach and Oikawa's dignity, he decided a trip to the hospital wasn’t something he wanted out of their weekend.

It took about thirty minutes to clear up the rest of the pots and utensils that Oikawa had left abandoned in his haste to stop the burning lemon squares from lighting a fire in their apartment. When he was done, he peered into the pantry, grabbing a packet of milk bread and those alien-shaped gummy candies Oikawa loved so much because if there was one thing that could help him break Oikawa out of his bad mood, it was his favourite snacks.

Mochi was still sleeping soundly when Iwaizumi moved to the hallway, which he was grateful for because he didn’t think he could divide his attention properly between her and Oikawa when all he wanted to do was wrap his boyfriend in warm hugs and kiss him until he stopped acting so stubborn.

The bathroom door was left open across from their room. Iwaizumi could only hope that Oikawa was actually in their bedroom and hadn’t left the apartment entirely while he had been busy washing dishes.

He let out a relieved sigh when he opened the bedroom door to see the telltale hunch of a figure beneath the covers. Oikawa had pulled the blankets up over his head entirely; only his silhouette was visible. Despite the situation, Iwaizumi couldn’t help but smile slightly because  _fuck_ , why was Oikawa so damn cute even when he was throwing a dramatic fit?

His endearing thoughts were gone the moment he heard sniffling; his smile fell instantly, replaced by a growing concern instead.

“Oikawa,” Iwaizumi called softly.

Oikawa must not have heard him open the door because he stiffened immediately at the sound of Iwaizumi's voice.

“Go away!” he shouted through the blankets.

Iwaizumi closed the door behind him, dropping the snacks he had brought on the bedside table before sitting down on the edge of the bed. Despite Oikawa telling him to go away, he shifted over to make room for Iwaizumi.

For a few moments, they sat in silence; Iwaizumi gently rubbed Oikawa's arm over the blanket with Oikawa's back facing him. But the longer they stayed like that, the more Oikawa's resolve broke until he pulled the blankets down enough for his head to pop out from underneath.

The sight of Oikawa's eyes redder than they were before Iwaizumi had told him to go wash his face tore at his heart. The momentary shift in his facial expression had Oikawa turning away from him just as quickly as he had looked towards Iwaizumi in the first place. But Iwaizumi wasn’t going to let him hide this time.

“Hey, don’t do that,” he chided, stopping Oikawa from pulling at the blankets until they covered his face again.

“I look ugly,” Oikawa defended, pressing his cheek into the pillow, turning his head away from Iwaizumi's direction.

Iwaizumi chuckled quietly at the sight, readjusting his position until his knees were perpendicular to Oikawa's back and his arms were caging Oikawa's stomach in, back bent over his boyfriend’s torso so he could look at Oikawa's face properly.

“Says who?” he challenged.

“ _You did_ ,” Oikawa shot back. “You always tell me I look ugly when I cry,” he huffed.

“You know I’ve never meant it,” Iwaizumi frowned. “You would never believe me if I told you I think you’re beautiful even when you’re crying but it’s true,” he insisted, eyes locking in on Oikawa's own.

The look Iwaizumi was giving him was too intense, too  _intimate_ , and it made Oikawa squeeze his eyes shut so he didn’t have to look up at the genuine look Iwaizumi was giving him. He wanted to wallow in misery, dammit; not have his stupidly perfect boyfriend be so  _stupidly nice_  and threaten to make his heart beat out of his chest.

“You’re so annoying,” Oikawa said eventually, when the feeling of Iwaizumi's warm breath fanning his face got too much and a small blush overtook his cheeks.

Iwaizumi relaxed a little at the sound. He bent down and placed a small kiss on Oikawa's cheek, right along his blush until it deepened. “You love it though,” he grinned, pulling back and basking in the sight of Oikawa's conflicted face.

On one hand, Oikawa was trying very hard to stay annoyed; but on the other hand, he really didn’t have a reason to when Iwaizumi was being so  _nice_. In the end, Iwaizumi’s affections won out and Oikawa opened his eyes and flipped over to lie on his right side so he could face Iwaizumi instead.

“Shut up,” he mumbled embarrassedly.

Iwaizumi quirked his lip in amusement. “I brought you something,” he smiled, reaching back to hand over the milk bread and the gummies.

Oikawa's eyebrows knit together in confusion for a few seconds before he saw what Iwaizumi had brought him and then a large smile graced his features, the thoughts about burned desserts and fuck-ups completely washed away by Iwaizumi's sincerity.

“Really?” he asked, but he was biting his lip now to prevent his smile from turning too wide.

“Yes,  _really_. Which one do you want first?” Iwaizumi asked, holding up his hands that the two items were in.

“Uhm, the milk bread,” Oikawa answered quickly. “Wait – this isn’t some kind of test, is it? You’re not going to kick me out after I eat in your bed and deem that we can’t live together anymore will you?” he narrowed his eyes suspiciously. “You’re awfully anal about these kinds of things so you had better not get my hopes up just to bring them down again,” he threatened seriously.

Iwaizumi gaped at him for a few moments before he laughed loudly, making Oikawa's frown deepen.

“That’s not funny!” he scolded, sitting up so he could weakly hit his fist against Iwaizumi's chest. The action only made Iwaizumi laugh louder until the frown on Oikawa's face started to delve back into hurt.

“I’m sorry,” Iwaizumi apologized immediately. Oikawa turned his face to the side, slighted. “Baby, please, I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have laughed,” Iwaizumi repeated, hand moving out to hold Oikawa's own in his hand. He gave it a gentle squeeze until Oikawa's annoyance dropped.

“You’re so mean to me,” he pouted.

“You’re an idiot,” Iwaizumi said suddenly, making Oikawa's jaw drop.

“ _What_? I know I called you mean but you didn’t have to—”

Iwaizumi cut him off with a kiss, left hand not letting go of Oikawa's own hand in his, while his right hand came up to cradle his cheek affectionately. He moved his lips against Oikawa's tenderly until the shock wore off his boyfriend and he was kissing back –  _melting back_  – into Iwaizumi.

“You’re a fucking idiot,” Iwaizumi repeated again breathlessly, once they had pulled back, eyes soft and faces warm to the touch.

“Iwa-chan!” Oikawa scolded again, face flushed from the kiss as much as from anger.

“Our bed,” he said in response.

Oikawa cocked his head to the side in question. “What?”

“ _Our_ bed. You said ‘ _your’_  bed,” he pointed to himself, quoting Oikawa. “This is ours, dumbass,” he clarified.

“Oh, well – I didn’t – that’s not –  _ugh_ ,” Oikawa concluded, embarrassment hindering any logical thought from forming. “That wasn’t the point,” he mumbled eventually.

“Wasn’t it though? Everything in this apartment isn’t mine, it’s  _ours_ ,” he repeated. “The bed, the dresser, the bathroom,” he listed off.

“Okay, okay, I get it,” Oikawa said embarrassedly before Iwaizumi could make his heart beat unbelievably faster.

Iwaizumi raised an eyebrow. “Do you though? Get it, I mean. Because if you think I’d even  _think_  about kicking you out, I don’t think you do,” he frowned. “You’ve eaten in bed before,  _this_   _bed_ , might I remind you, so what’s this all really about?”

Oikawa chewed his bottom lip nervously. “I don’t know,” he sighed, chuckling timidly. “I guess I’m just nervous. I feel like I have to try twice as hard now because like you said, this is  _ours_. It makes me worried that you’ll grow tired of me if I fuck up enough times and then with the stupid kitchen incident just now…” he trailed off.

Iwaizumi stared at him, expression unreadable. “You know, you didn’t have to say you’d move in with me if you didn’t want to.”

“ _What_? No,  _no_ ,” Oikawa stood up on his knees. The mattress dipped slightly from the shift in weight, but the next moment he had pushed Iwaizumi down to lie on his back, knees straddled on either side of his hip to gain some leverage so he could make Iwa-chan understand that of course that  _wasn’t_  what he had meant.

“Oikawa,” Iwaizumi frowned, eyebrows knit together as he waited for an explanation.

“I love you,” he said easily. “I love you so much that I think about how much life would suck if I didn’t have you.  _Of course_ , I wanted to move in with you; hell, I was ecstatic that you had even asked, and I  _still_  want to live with you. I just keep thinking I need to try extra hard now, which is stupid because I don’t think there’s a single thing you don’t know about me at this point but I just… I don’t know, I feel like us being together  _all the time_  will make you get tired of me,” he admitted.

Iwaizumi's frown softened immediately upon hearing Oikawa's worries. He lifted both hands up to cup Oikawa's cheeks between his palms, smiling when the action brought a flush to Oikawa's cheeks.

“That’s never going to happen. You think you’re worried about losing me but I can guarantee you that I think the same thing about you. So really, we’re both idiots and have nothing to worry about,” he laughed gently. “I love you too, and I don’t want you to think that you have to change just because we’re living together now,” he smiled. “Besides, we were basically doing that before anyway, right?”

Oikawa smiled tearfully, nodding his head in agreement. It was crazy how a few words from Iwaizumi always wiped his worries.

“Good,” Iwaizumi concluded.

Laughter bubbled out of Oikawa in response to how light he felt now that Iwaizumi had confirmed that everything was  _okay_. The sound made Iwaizumi crinkle his eyes in happiness, cheeks caving in as his own relieved laughter took over.

“You’re the best,” Oikawa smiled gently, leaning down and placing a quick kiss to Iwaizumi's lips. When he tried to pull away, Iwaizumi snaked his arms behind Oikawa's neck, giving him a gentle tug and sealing their lips once more in a longer kiss that left them both breathless and happier than a kiss had any right to make them feel.

“Hmm,” Iwaizumi answered noncommittally, too focused on taking in the sight of his happy boyfriend above him.

He ran his palms against the length of Oikawa's arms; the way Oikawa shivered underneath the touch just made him want to repeat the action further so he did until Oikawa was glowing in embarrassment.

“Do you want your milk bread?” he asked gently, nodding his head to the dresser where the packer was lying forgotten.

“Nu-uh,” Oikawa shook his head slowly.

“You know I don’t care, right? I mean,  _maybe_  on any other occasion if you got crumbs everywhere but not today, promise” he insisted.

“I know,” Oikawa nodded, lips quirked up in a small smile. “Maybe later though, since Iwa-chan’s being so nice today. But for now, I just want to sleep for a little bit. I’m so tired,” he admitted, yawning as if to prove his point further.

Iwaizumi huffed a laugh, remembering how Oikawa hadn’t slept much the night before and had been busy all day today. Of course, he was tired, but Iwaizumi was grateful that his boyfriend had come to that realization all on his own. Iwaizumi didn’t want him to feel like he was  _overseeing_  him.

“Shove over so you can get comfortable,” he nudged Oikawa lightly, fully prepared to leave and let him take the entire bed for himself for a few hours. It would give him the chance to maybe get started on some assignments before the weekend fully kicked in but Oikawa had other plans.

“Nope,” Oikawa denied, bending down and splaying himself right on top of Iwaizumi.

He shuffled down a bit so that his head was resting against Iwaizumi's chest, the sound of his heartbeat calming Oikawa down enough to instantly lull him into a comfortable state.

“I like this much better,” he concluded happily.

The sincerity in his voice tugged at Iwaizumi's heartstrings; his right hand came up almost mechanically to card through Oikawa's hair while the other laced their fingers tighter together, squeezing once, twice, three times, as if any amount of physical affection was enough to quench his need to be impossibly closer to Oikawa.

The rhythmic motion was enough to lull Iwaizumi into a sleepy state as well. Just when he thought he was about to give in to that afternoon nap that was sure to fuck up his sleep schedule for the rest of the weekend, Oikawa jerked up quickly, legs still placed on either side of Iwaizumi's hips while his arms supported him enough to hover over Iwaizumi's face.

“What’s wrong?” Iwaizumi asked immediately, noticing Oikawa's panicked look. 

“You didn’t eat the lemon squares, right?” he asked, eyes wide in fear.

It took a few seconds for the question to sink in, but once it did, Iwaizumi couldn’t help but laugh loudly. Oikawa's face twisted down into a frown, but he didn’t say anything until Iwaizumi stopped laughing and gave him a concrete answer.

“I didn’t,” he confirmed. “What happened to them, anyway?” he asked, deeming it safe territory now that Oikawa was in a better mood.

“Uhm, I may have used wax paper instead of parchment paper to line the pan and well, wax paper is obviously flammable,” he mumbled quickly, avoiding eye-contact.

“Shit, I’m glad you’re okay,” Iwaizumi answered honestly.

“You’re not mad?” Oikawa asked worriedly.

“Fuck, no. It was a mistake, it’s okay,” he reminded gently. “Besides, what do you think is important here: you or the damn lemon squares?”

“I don’t know, Iwa-chan,” Oikawa started, biting his bottom lip to prevent the full-fledged smile from taking over. His efforts were futile though, because Iwaizumi could see the genuine amusement on his face instantly. “It’s not the lemon squares I was worried about so much as burning this place down,” he laughed lightly. “Having a home is pretty important, you know,” he reminded.

Iwaizumi snorted in amusement. “We could just take over your old room, considering Kuroo's new roommate doesn’t seem to ever come home.”

Oikawa crinkled his eyes happily. “Kuroo still hasn’t forgiven you for stealing me as a roommate, by the way,” he reminded.

He wasn’t really annoyed that Oikawa had decided to move out, and live with Iwaizumi for their last year, but they had been rooming together for the past three years and change was something that neither of them found easy to adjust to. Kuroo was genuinely happy for him, and if it wasn’t for the fact that Kenma refused to rent a place near campus instead of commuting every day from home, Kuroo would probably have ditched Oikawa a long time ago.

Now though, he had an excuse to spend time away, mostly staying over at Kenma’s because his parents were always away, so it had sort of worked out in both of their favours. Still, Iwaizumi hadn’t quite gotten used to Kuroo's teasing as much as Oikawa had and so, Kuroo took that as the perfect opportunity to milk the situation for all that it was worth; which, unfortunately for Iwaizumi meant that he was going to have to hear about how Kuroo's life had gotten significantly more boring without a roommate to come home to.

“Too bad, I know you like me way better, anyway,” he laughed.

“Don’t let him hear you say that though,” Oikawa nodded in agreement. “Anyway, I’m glad you didn’t eat the lemon squares just to be nice,” he chuckled.

Iwaizumi flushed, because he  _had_  been thinking about doing it just for the reason that Oikawa had correctly guessed. “I thought about it,” he laughed through his embarrassment. “Were you worried you had accidentally poisoned me or something?” he teased, before Oikawa could point out his pink-tinged cheeks.

Oikawa immediately opened his mouth to retort but closed it just as quick, a disgruntled expression taking over his features. He pushed himself up so he could sit across Iwaizumi's hips again, if only so he could cross his arms over his chest, trying his best to give Iwaizumi his most unimpressed look.

But all that did was make Iwaizumi smile up at him lovingly.

“That’s not funny,” Oikawa said when it was obvious that Iwaizumi wasn’t going to say anything.

“Cute,” Iwaizumi said in response. “You’re so fucking cute all the damn time; do you know how hard it is to not kiss you when you do things like that?” he asked honestly.

“Iwa-chan!” Oikawa scolded, but he was smiling even if he was embarrassed. “Who said I wanted you to hold back on the kissing, anyway?” he added, bending down and hiding his embarrassment by pressing his lips against Iwaizumi's own.

Iwaizumi wasn’t opposed to the idea, even if it meant that he lost the opportunity to see Oikawa's adorably abashed face; all glowing pink cheeks and dusty, endearing eyes. But he had seen that expression enough times to be able to imagine it, even as he closed his eyes and met Oikawa's soft lips with his own.

When Oikawa deepened the kiss, coaxing Iwaizumi's lips open enough to be able to slip their tongues together, Iwaizumi couldn’t help but let his wandering hands find their way underneath Oikawa's t-shirt, pressing his warm palms against Oikawa's smooth skin.

The surprised moan that had Oikawa melting into him further only encouraged him to trace the outline of Oikawa's spine with his fingers until they broke apart. Oikawa immediately snuggled his face into Iwaizumi's neck, pressing open-mouthed kisses against the skin while Iwaizumi didn’t let up mapping the expanse of Oikawa's back with his hands.

At this point, he knew where every little mole and bone was. He also knew the spots that had Oikawa furrowing into him further, or jolting up in surprise, so really, he wasn’t startled when Oikawa suddenly jumped up as he lightly pushed his thumb into the spot right above his hip.

“Stop that,” Oikawa pouted, clearly upset at having been put off from littering Iwaizumi's neck in as many kiss marks and bites as he could.

On any other occasion, Iwaizumi wouldn’t have been all that jilted but they  _were_  having Oikawa's brother over tomorrow. Just because he liked Iwaizumi didn’t mean that he liked seeing the evidence of their intimacy. As if all the talking-tos from Oikawa's father weren’t enough, Iwaizumi wasn’t sure he wanted Tetsu-nii to have more reason to scold them –  _him_  – either.

“Stop what?” Iwaizumi asked innocently. He traced his thumb over the same spot, letting his other move up to the opposite side before he gently pushed them in again; this time, Oikawa was prepared but with the added pressure from Iwaizumi's second hand, it still made him jump.

He glared down at Iwaizumi accusingly. “ _That_!”

“What?” Iwaizumi laughed, repeating the action.

“Iwa-chan, you  _know_  I’m ticklish there –  _no_ ,” he said, noticing the glint in Iwaizumi's eyes. “Don’t you dare do–  _fuck_ ,” he cursed, laughter bubbling over, effectively cutting off whatever threat was on the tip of his tongue as Iwaizumi pressed into that same ticklish spot again, moving his hands out to rub over Oikawa's sides in a way he knew was going to drive Oikawa crazy.

His shoulders were shaking and he was trying very hard to stop from smiling, but all that did was cause his face to contort comically, which just made Iwaizumi laugh harder at the sight.

“You’re – you’re so  _mean_ ,” Oikawa wailed, throwing his fists down lightly in an attempt to push Iwaizumi's hands away, but Oikawa had unwillingly given Iwaizumi an advantage when he straddled his hips. Now, Iwaizumi was able to lock his own ankles behind Oikawa, making it harder for his boyfriend to slip out of his grip.

“What’s that? I’m mean, huh?” Iwaizumi asked teasingly, moving his hands across Oikawa's skin faster. The callouses on his palms from years of playing volleyball only added to increase the shivers that wracked Oikawa's body at the touch.

“Oh my god!” Oikawa shrieked loudly. “Iwa-chan –  _Hajime_!” he complained. “Too much,  _fuck_ ,” he shouted, dislodging himself enough from Iwaizumi's grip to be able to slip out.

Unfortunately, it was in the wrong direction. One moment Oikawa was shaking above Iwaizumi and the next moment he had toppled over the bed with a loud yelp. In his fall, he had tried to grab onto something for leverage but the only thing in his reach was the blue blanket that he had previously cocooned himself under, which slipped off the bed with him. Half of it was lying on top of his head while the other half was trailing over the bed, threatening to cover the ground at any moment.

“ _Fuck_ ,” Iwaizumi cursed, jumping off the bed and kneeling down next to Oikawa immediately to make sure he was okay.

“I’m fine, I’m fine,” Oikawa placated once he had pulled the blanket off his head.

His hair was askew, a few strands flopping in the wrong direction and his face was flushed happily. His limbs were tangled slightly in the blanket, with only his head popping out from underneath it, and he  _seemed_  okay, but that didn’t stop Iwaizumi from feeling like an asshole, anyway.

“I’m so sorry,” he apologized, face heating up immediately.

“It’s okay, I’m fine, I promise,” Oikawa chuckled, wincing slightly when he tried to unwrap the blanket from his torso.

The look didn’t go unnoticed by Iwaizumi. “ _Fuck_ ,” he cursed again, helping pull the mess of fabric away from Oikawa. “Is your knee okay?” he frowned, eyebrows knitting together in frustration.

“Relax, it’s just my elbow that got scratched. The blanket took most of my fall, I promise,” Oikawa laughed lightly, moving a hand to cup Iwaizumi's cheek in an attempt to stop his head from swivelling in every direction as he tried to assess the situation. “I’m not lying, you know,” Oikawa chided.

Iwaizumi flushed deeper. “I know, I’m just… I’m sorry,” he repeated again, dumbly.

“It’s fine, Iwa-chan. This’ll teach you not to tickle me anymore,” he added.

But the joke just made the guilt in Iwaizumi's stomach pool until he was wrapping his arms around Oikawa's shoulder, squeezing tightly and muttering apologies over and over again.

“I’m terrible,” he mumbled into Oikawa's shoulder.

“That’s the furthest thing from the truth I’ve ever heard,” Oikawa deadpanned. “It was an accident, and those happen, right?” he reminded softly, paraphrasing Iwaizumi's own words from earlier.

“Yeah,” Iwaizumi admitted begrudgingly. “Let me make it up to you,” he added, if only to quell his own guilty conscience.

“And you claimed you were a terrible person,” Oikawa rolled his eyes. “You’re probably the sweetest person I know. But if you really want to make it up to me, I really do want to take a nap and I’d like it if you lay with me,” he smiled.

“Done,” Iwaizumi agreed easily, face still twisted into an unsure frown.

“I’m fine, oh my god, you’re crazy,” Oikawa laughed lightly, noticing Iwaizumi's torn expression. “If it’ll make you feel better though, you can carry me to the bed,” he grinned, flashing Iwaizumi a peace sign and a wide grin.

“I can do that,” Iwaizumi nodded stiffly, bending down to pull Oikawa up.

The bed was less than a foot away, but that didn’t stop Oikawa from looping his arms around Iwaizumi's neck as his boyfriend lifted him up from beneath his knees and gently laid him down on the bed before bending down to retrieve the fallen blanket as well.

“Come here,” Oikawa patted the spot beside him, shifting over to make enough room for Iwaizumi.

Iwaizumi nodded and lay down, face stern and silent as his own worries wracked his brain. Oikawa caught the expression and nudged him quietly after a few moments of staring at Iwaizumi's stiff posture.

“You can relax, I’m seriously fine,” Oikawa smiled, reaching out for Iwaizumi's hand with his own.

“You’re sure?” Iwaizumi asked uncertainly.

“Of course I’m  _sure_. Remember the last time I was sick,” he reminded with a small laugh. “I wouldn’t stop telling you how I felt so you don’t have anything to worry about. If I really was hurt, you’d have known by now,” he insisted.

Iwaizumi quirked a brow at him hesitantly. “But that time wasn’t my fault,” he deadpanned. “What if you’re just pretending to be okay because you don’t want me to feel bad?” he questioned unsurely. “What if you’re just trying not to hurt my feelings, which I don’t get why since I’m such an asshole and I deserve it anyway,” he mumbled angrily, more to himself than Oikawa.

“Hajime, look at me,” Oikawa moved his hand to cup Iwaizumi's cheek, turning it so that they could face one another. He opened his palm up to let his fingers thread between Iwaizumi's thick hair. “I’m perfectly fine. I’ve been hurt worse playing sports and this,” he said, lifting up his elbow which was starting to bruise, “this is just a scratch so you need to stop beating yourself up about it, okay?”

Iwaizumi nodded weakly.

“Besides, you’ve done  _way_  worse,” Oikawa teased. “Remember the night after my brother’s wedding?” he chuckled, his laughter only increasing with the way Iwaizumi's face flushed a deep crimson.

“That was an  _accident_ ,” Iwaizumi defended immediately. “You told me to throw the keys and that you’d catch them” he reminded.

“I told you to throw them  _to_  me, not  _at_  me, you dork,” Oikawa chuckled, the memory of the large bruise on his collarbone that had taken a few days to heal coming back to him with every passing second. In Iwaizumi's defense, his coordination did decrease with every drink and Oikawa hadn’t exactly been sober that night either.

It wouldn’t have been so bad, were it not for the fact that his parents had insisted on taking advantage of the pool in the hotel they had been staying at for the night before going back home and Oikawa couldn’t exactly swim with his shirt on. It had taken a lot of convincing on Iwaizumi's part that no, that bruise was not intentional and it wasn’t a result of sex either – although the same couldn’t be said for the bruises littering his upper thighs – until Oikawa's father had been satisfied and let them be.

Now that Oikawa thought about it, that had been a hell of an embarrassing morning, but the result made him fond of the memory, if only because Iwaizumi was  _way more_  embarrassed than he was.

“Accident though, right? Just like this,” Oikawa said quietly, leaning down and pecking Iwaizumi's lips lightly.

“Yeah,” Iwaizumi agreed, finally melting into Oikawa's touch.

He was being a hypocrite for not listening to his own advice, but he was lucky enough to have Oikawa to show him his senses.

“Good, now go to sleep before I accidentally set Tetsu-nii on you,” Oikawa muffled his smile in Iwaizumi's shoulder that he had snuggled up against.

“You wouldn’t dare,” Iwaizumi challenged, smiling as he pulled Oikawa's body closer to his until their legs were tangled in one another’s just as much as the rest of their limbs.

The blanket lay forgotten at their feet, but it didn’t matter because the only source of heat Iwaizumi needed was Oikawa's body next to his.

“Love you,” Oikawa grinned, closing his eyes and drifting off to the sound of Iwaizumi's beating heart in time with his own.

“Love you too,” Iwaizumi replied, resting his chin on Oikawa's shoulder.

The feeling was familiar, but new at the same time. Iwaizumi realized that living with Oikawa might not have been very different from what they had been doing before – staying over at one another’s places just about every night – but it was also different because it was the  _next step_.

Oikawa was serious about him, and Iwaizumi was serious about Oikawa.

With the changes, of course they were going to have experiences that were different to them. It wouldn’t always be a kitchen fire, but whatever it was, Iwaizumi was happy that they could face it  _together_. It didn’t matter what happened as long as he had Oikawa there with him because in the end, that was the only criteria he needed to be happy.

Even though moving in together was different, not everything would be new along the way to figuring out their life together. This – the feeling of Oikawa's soft breaths against him indicating that he had fallen asleep, snuggled up close to him – was something that was familiar and he never wanted that to change.

**Author's Note:**

> just a quick note: i know i promised a pdf/ebook version of Coffee King, and i promise you that is still happening! my friend [Elleh](http://ellehletoile.tumblr.com/) is kindly working on it, and i'll definitely announce it on my tumblr if you'd like to follow me [@oiivkawa](http://oivkawa.tumblr.com/). i'm always happy to talk to you about iwaoi (or anything really) there too ^^
> 
> also also... i have something _bigger_ planned in the future so.. definitely stay tuned lol c:
> 
> please drop me a comment/kudos if you enjoyed this fic ♡


End file.
